ladygagapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Born This Way (album)
Born This Way is the upcoming second studio album by Lady GaGa, to be released on August 23th, 2011. The announcement was made shortly after the release of her sophomore album Monster, when GaGa said in interviews that she was ready to make a third album. The writing of the album took place in 2010 during her Monster Ball Tour. In Gaga's own words, the album is much more vocally up to par with what I’ve always been capable of. It’s more electronic, but I have married a very theatrical vocal to it. It’s like a giant musical-opus theater piece. Background and Development Already during the first leg of The Monster Ball Tour in Fall of 2009, RedOne said to MTV News that they will be "making magic again", regarding Gaga's third album. He also said that during The Monster Ball Tour Gaga is scheduled to be back in the studio with all-new songs. During the after-party for the 52nd Grammy Award Ceremony, Joe Germanotta met with American recording artist Britney Spears, with Lady GaGa joining the conversation. They were soon seen exchanging numbers, which hints at a possible collaboration, although there is no official announcement as to whether or not the two will write/sing a song together. However, if this collaboration does happen, it is expected to start after Lady GaGa has finished The Monster Ball Tour. Also, there is no say as to which singer's album this possible song will be released on. During the second week of March 2010, Gaga took a week off to work on some new music before resuming her tour. On March 26, 2010, Lady Gaga confirmed on an Australian radio show, The Kyle and Jackie O. Show, that she had started working on her next album. She said that ""I'm working on it now and I've already written the core of it so I'm just continuing to travel around the world and make something really great. It's certainly my best work to date. This revelation hinted that some of her previous, still unreleased songs might be featured, rather than having an album composed entirely of all-new songs. When asked on Twitter about a future collaboration with Gaga, Fernando Garibay hinted that this was likely to happen again. On March 28, 2010, Lady Gaga wrote on the chat box GaGa Dialy, stating she already wrote the first single for the album. She also mentioned the title of the third album is coming soon, but she didn't want to spoil it just yet. Lady Gaga was seen headed to a recording studio in Sydney, Australia with Fernando Garibay on April 8, 2010. She also went a few times into the studio on her day off from the tour. On April 21, 2010, the press released a statement by Akon about Gaga's third album, and that he will soon get with her to work on it. "She records while she's on the road. I'm flying out to Europe to work on some new records with her. Gaga's just like me. She has a tour bus with a studio in it. Some of the songs I've heard are going to be crazy. She's getting bigger and better." "All I'm doing at the end of the day is listening to the tracks Gaga has written and approving them for her album. She has producers that she works with outside of myself and they are coming up with some incredible records. But the beauty of it is she knows exactly what she wants. So it just makes it easier for me."In an interview with Show Studio in the U.K., Gaga explained that the album was written based on her spiritual connection to her Little Monsters and how she feels it is her "destiny to protect her Little Monsters" as they have protected her. According to Rolling Stone magazine, Gaga plans to announce the title of her new album — due out early next year — at midnight on New Year’s Eve. “I think I’m gonna get the album title tattooed on me and put out the photo,” she says. “I’ve been working on it for months now, and I feel very strongly that it’s finished right now. It came so quickly. Some artists take years; I don’t. I write music every day.” As for the subject matter of the music, Gaga says she’s moved on with writing songs about her quest for fame to crafting tunes with an angry, perhaps political bent. “Why are we still talking about ‘Don’t ask, don’t tell’?” she says. “It’s like, what fucking year is it? It makes me crazy! And I have been for three years baking cakes — and now I’m going to bake a cake that has a bitter jelly. The message of the new music is now more bitter than it was before. Because the sweeter the cake, the more bitter the jelly can be.” On July 15, Fernando Garibay wrote on his twitter that he had been working with Gaga, "And it happened. @LadyGaga and I just finished a record of monstrous proportions." On August 11th, 2010, while talking to Ryan Seacrest on KIIS-FM, Gaga stated that she has told fans the third album is done but in actuality it is "kind of done" because she can't stop writing music and may have to release two records. She stated that since Prop 8 was overturned she can't stop writing music and she doesn't know what she's going to do in records to the third album. She said she wants to create an innovative album with an innovative message and has gotten friends of hers to help produce the album, she referred to the 3 friends she is producing with and herself as the "Banditos". On August 18th, 2010, RedOne talked about the third album saying: “It’s going to be shocking, shocking, shocking! You never want to go too far from your brand – people love you for﻿ a reason. But we still want to give them something with a kick, something that makes them say, ‘Oh my God! We didn’t expect this!’. When you heard ‘Bad Romance’ after ‘Poker Face’, it was like the best thing you’ve ever heard. We want that type of reaction. I think that’s part of my job and her job – to keep her evolving.” On August 24th, 2010 at the Roger's Arena in Vancouver, Gaga stated her record label asked that she take a break after her tour, and not release another album until the summer. After hearing tracks off the album, they approved of the songs, and said it should be released at the top of 2011. On September 12th, Lady Gaga won the Video of the Year moonman. She stated that she promised that if she won, she would reveal the title. She did, and then sung a refrain from the title track. On September 16, Gaga further explained the album. :"The album is my absolute greatest work I’ve ever done and I’m so excited about it. The message, the melodies, the direction, the meaning, what it will mean to my fans and what it will mean in my own life - it’s utter liberation." :"I knew I had an ability to change the world when I started to receive letters from fans: ‘You saved my life…’ ‘I’m gay and my parents threw me out.’ My fans have related to me as a human being and as a non-human being - as a super-human person that I truly am." :"Everyone tells me I’m arrogant but my music’s the only thing I’ve got, so you’ll have to let me be confident about one thing. I suppose that’s what you can expect from the album: a lot of hit records that will piss people off." :"Beyoncé said: ‘Where the f**k do you get these ideas from?’ And I was like: ‘I don’t know Bee, it was just the way I was born'." During an interview with RWD, Gaga mentioned that she hopes her new album will be a crossover record, that will "reach the masses" with a rock styled direction. Gaga said with the debut of the song, You And I, she hopes it will have widespread appeal. :"I wrote the song just to write a beautiful song and I intend to put it on the new album, yes, but it’s not totally indicative of the new album sound; it’s just a really big rock and roll hit. I do have these hopes that it could be a great crossover record, so I’m going to put my producer’s hat on and get it to a place where I feel like it could reach the masses." :"It’s a beautiful, beautiful lyric and melody." During an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Elton John spoke about the album. :"I love her, and I love her ability to write. There’s a chance I might do one track with her, but she’s so busy and I’m so busy, we can never get together! But her record – it’s fucking amazing. ‘Born This Way’, which is the title song, will completely get rid of Gloria Gaynor’s ‘I Will Survive’. This is the new ‘I Will Survive’. That was the gay anthem. This is the new gay anthem. Actually, it’s not a gay anthem – it can apply to anybody." Gaga's manager, Troy Carter spoke about the album during an interview with Billboard Touring Conference and Awards. :"We're just starting to play music for the label. We're very excited about it. We're starting to play a little for people and getting a feel for it, and she's done an incredible job, a really incredible job" :"Well, you know what, it's not where I go from a business standpoint, it's more about where she goes creatively because, truth be told, we built the business around her creative infrastructure and that business that was built is unique to Lady Gaga. We haven't announced a date … nope … it's coming soon." Red One also spoke about it, stating "He think it's more of her freedom album. It's like freedom, this album … it's her album!" :"To be honest with you, I think that this album that she's making is too precious to talk about. When it comes out you'll hear and you'll make your choice. I think you're gonna love it. But I think it's too precious for me to talk about it. It's crazy." Akon spoke about the album in an interview with MTV News, stating that the album is definitely "a notch up" from Gaga's previous work, and that he feels it is "only an appetizer for what is to come. Confirmed Tracks * Americano * Bad Kids * Born This Way * Edge of Glory * Government Hooker * Nothin' On (But The Radio) * Hair * Judas * Scheiße * You and I